Mirage Princess (TDoMM)
Mirage Princess (ミラージュお姫様 Mirāju O'hime-sama) is a secret bachelorette in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. The Mirage Princess is a strange princess who lives on the first floor of Upper Skyfield Mine and appears locked until you have befriended Glass Prince to 15,000 DP and reach Year 2 in game. Walk into the Skyfield Mine after 20:00 starting in Year 2 to unlock her. The Mirage Princess does not have a romance partner. She will not marry anybody if the Player chooses not to marry her. Even though Mirage Princess and Glass Prince are similar beings, they will never marry each other. 'Gift Preferences' 'Diamond Events' The Mirage Princess is the only one of two marriage candidates beside Glass Prince whose events are different from the others. Her White Diamond Event is the event where you unlock her for the first time, so she only has Purple, Blue, and Red diamond events. Instead of date, there is proposal. Before you can propose, you must meet an additional requirement of donating 50 items to the Museum. Purple Diamond Event *Mirage Princess' Palace *12:00 to 14:30 - Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy weather *Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday *Mirage Princess at Purple Diamond color (10,000 DP) or higher The Mirage Princess was about to cast a spell because she though the person who entered her house was Glass Prince, but it turns out to be the Player instead. She notices you looking around the large number of books she has, and explains they are all her books on magic. It's only half of her collection though! The other half are in a house on a lifestyle town called Symphony Town. It seems most of her magic books have something to do with bears in the title. Option 1: Sounds like fun! (+3000 DP) Maybe Mirage Princess will show the Player some magic later. Option 2: What's with all the jewelleries? (-3000 DP) All of Princess' books are great in her opinion. You might just not understand. Blue Diamond Event *Mirage Princess' Palace *12:00 to 13:30 - Sunny or Rainy weather *Tuesday or Saturday *Mirage Princess at Blue Diamond color (20,000 DP) or higher *You must have seen the Purple Diamond Event As you enter the Princess' palace, you quietly sneak around as to not get attacked like the last time you visited. Mirage Princess says that you don't have to be nervous today because she's already took care of the bad boy, Glass Prince, today. Mirage Princess explains she was going to make a new potion, but there's so many and she doesn't know which one to try out. Her most interesting one was the potion that would turn you pink all over! Option 1: Keep listening. (+4000 DP) Mirage Princess continues on about the pink potion until she finally gets the idea to make a potion that will turn a person into the color of mulberry. She thanks you for the idea. Option 2: Don't listen to the rest. (-3000 DP) The Player starts pacing around, which annoys Mirage Princess. It isn't nice to wander around when someone is talking! Red Diamond Event *Mirage Princess' House *21:30 to 00:00 (midnight) - Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy weather *Thursday *Mirage Princess at Red Diamond color (30,000 DP) or higher *You must have seen the Blue Diamond Event Mirage Princess is studying another new spell and was hoping you'd be there like last time. Of course once you arrive, she is rather ecstatic. She has a favor to ask of you. Option 1: Anything for you. (+5000 DP) What a lovely thing to say! Mirage Princess wants to do a human body experiment. It won't take very long. What do you say? You are hesitant, but the Princess reminds you that a man doesn't go back on his word. She doesn't like a man who isn't clear. You eventually agree to help. Mirage Princess casts a magic spell and is soon finished. You seem to be fine, but suddenly you pass out! Mirage Princess returns the Player to their house, where you rest for a bit. She's glad to see you recover, and apologises for what happened. She did not think anything bad would happen. If you had not forgiven her she would cried. Mirage Princess leaves to return back to her house. Option 2: Something's suspicious... (-3000 DP) No, she just wants your help with something. She starts her experiment and begins to cast spells on you, without telling you what she was planning. Once she's finished, you seem to be fine, but suddenly you pass out! Mirage Princess returns the Player to their house, where they rest for a bit. She's glad to see them recover, and admits what she did was horrible. She asks that the Player continues to be her sweetheart. The Player is okay, which pleases her. 'Marriage' The Mirage Princess' marriage is different from other bachelorettes. Like Glass Prince, the wedding day will be inside Mirror Queen's Castle, instead of at the ballroom in City Hall, with Mirror Queen will preside ceremony and no other people attended. In order to get married, the Player must reach a Golden-colored Diamond, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, and Level 2 House or bigger with bed. The wedding will be in Year 3 instead of Year 2. With marriages to special candidates, the main character will always be dressed in a tuxedo/dress while your spouse will be dressed in their normal clothing. The Mirage Princess will reveal her true name as Juliana after kissing as the wedding ceremony ends... 'Children' The twins you get from marrying Mirage Princess will have a gentle personality. Both genders will have light blue hair and light blue eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails adorned with pink ties. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only